Royal Guard -Princess Protection Program -
by Tarantula
Summary: A sequel to my M Adaptation of PPP. Kane escapes from his high security prison and takes over Costa Luna, holding Rosie & Major Mason prisoner. Royal Guard sends a team in to free the island and save Rosie but Carter, now a Royal Guard Agent, sneaks onto the island to help despite her orders to stay behind. Can she save those she loves before it's too late?


**Royal Guard **

–**Princess Protection Program-**

Cast

Carter: Selena Gomez

Rosie: Demi Lovato

Major Mason: Tom Verica

Sophia: Sully Diaz

Kane: Johnny Ray Rodriguez

Schoolboy: Matthew Marsden

Ben: Ben Whishaw

David: Adrian Rawlings

Garnet: Jenna Coleman

Clara: Amy Jo Johnson

Ash: Alex O'Loughlin

Jessie: Kyle Schmid

Lara: Lauren Schacher

Chris: Graham McTavish

Kimberly: Jill Wagner

Lucas: Shemar Moore

**Just a quick Author's Note. I know I haven't finished the first one but I wanted to write this chapter down first as a sort of pitch to myself and to you guys because I want to know what you guys think of the idea.**

**The format for this story will be different to the others and is more similar to a play. There will still be Chapters but the Chapters will have parts, similar to Play Acts have parts. The way the Chapters will be presented will be: Chapter 1 –Infiltrating the Island- Part 1: The Jungle, Part 2: Rebel Forces (Not the actual titles, just an example). Each Chapter will have 3 to 5 parts and I'm expecting there to be at least 5 chapters overall, so this is going to be quite a long story. **

**I'll finish the other stories up first before continuing with this one so add it to your Alert List. I'm planning this to be my last proper fic since there isn't an actual fandom I'm interested in doing proper stories for anymore so I figured my last story should be a Selena/Demi character one since those are the only stories I care for and is apparently what my audience wants. **

**I'll still do one-shot requests and if anyone wants a personalised story I might consider doing those for whoever asks. But the way I look at it, this will be my final major project and aside from requests. I won't be coming up with any more multi-chapter stories because they're too time consuming and to be honest there isn't much more I can think of to write for these characters anymore. **

**With that said, begin reading the prologue to Royal Guard. **

**It's my swansong so enjoy it.**

**PROLOGUE**

**|Revenge Served Sweet|**

_Nulla Fugae. _It means "no escape" in Latin- it was also the name of a high security prison ran by the International Royal Guard Association. Nulla Fugae's existence was not knowledge to the public and was untraceable via satellite. It was built in 1979 to hold those who threatened the world's royal families, located on an island about 120 miles off the west coast of Costa Rica. The island surface was 57 square kilometres with the prison placed directly in the centre of the island, towering at 560 feet. It had the best security money could buy, so much in fact that it had access to security systems and equipment that would not be available for at least another five years. It was completely inescapable.

Or at least that's what Royal Guard believed.

General Magnus Kane was once the General and King of Costa Estella. Like Costa Luna, it was a small nation and therefore was not well known. Kane had wanted to gain more land the moment he became King and so began his mission to take over Costa Luna. He knew that the King of Costa Luna would not allow Kane to marry Princess Rosalinda if he knew of his true identity so he infiltrated the island himself and became the Guard for the Royal Family. But despite all his efforts, all the time he spent away from his country with his brother taking his place, it came to nothing. The King refused to allow him to marry Rosalinda and after the King's death, he was banished.

His plan had failed and so he returned to his country, seizing on Costa Luna's weakened state to take over the island by force. What he hadn't counted on was the appearance of Royal Guard's Major Mason. Acting under the sub-division called the Princess Protection Program, Major Mason escorted Rosalinda from the island, escaping his grasp and she went into hiding. Kane had the island, he had the land and its people but as long as Rosalinda was free, his power was not permanent. He tried his best to find her, torturing Rosalinda's mother for information but the damn woman refused to give her daughter up!

But then something happened. Rosalinda's dress designer came to him, telling him that a girl Rosalinda had contacted him about a prom Rosalinda was attending and how he was making a dress for them both. The designer, Mr. Elegante, lied about which one was made for Rosalinda and gave him the details he needed to find them. Kane left straight away to take the Princess, only to find that the girl he had taken wasn't even Rosalinda! It was the girl she was staying with and Royal Guard sprung their trap! They arrived and arrested him for kidnapping an American citizen.

That had been four years ago. For four years, Kane had been imprisoned in this cell. The cell itself was rather small and basic. There was a bed to sleep in and a toilet to use. That was it. He was allowed one book a week and that was it. He wasn't even allowed to go out of his cell for exercise. It he was allowed out, it meant he might escape. Another reason he wasn't allowed out was if they walked him around the building, he would be able to learn the layout if there ever was a chance to escape.

Four years of looking at the same four walls. He knew that he would one day be free. When that was, he did not know. He had made sure of it. He just had to be patient and he would be rewarded. Soon enough, he would be rewarded.

#

To those who were not aware of the road made by Royal Guard to transport the Prison's Guards to and from the prison, locating the building amongst the endless trees could take months and that was only if they got past the numerous traps. Fortunately for them, they were very well aware of the hidden road. Ten men were in the back of a truck heading towards Nulla Fugae, transporting food. The driver was their eleventh teammate, who had joined Nulla Fugae a year ago after they finally managed to find out where the prison was located. After Kane was arrested, his brother sprung into action and alerted them about the situation.

They were not part of the Costa Estella army. They were mercenaries, paid beforehand to serve Costa Estella if anything was to go wrong. It had been two years before his arrest when he approached them and informed them of his plans. He knew it was risky and knew that there was a high chance he would be imprisoned and if that was ever to happen then they would have to find him and free him. It took them longer than expected, even having to infiltrate Royal Guard to find the location of the prison and then finally having to infiltrate Nulla Fugae.

Bradley, the driver, had spent the last year learning the layout and the security measures.

But now they were ready.

They came to the first station, where a guard came out, inspected the cargo and scanned all their ID cards.

'New recruits?' he smiled and they all nodded. 'First night? Good luck, lads.'

So far so good. Bradley drove them to the building where they were inspected again and were then allowed off the truck and carried the cargo inside. Once they planted the cargo, they prepared themselves for what was to come. They synced their watches and began their "shifts". Bradley went to take over the security cameras and the other ten went off in pairs, patrolling the corridors of different floors. The two that were to collect Kane, called David and Keith, gripped their M4 machine guns tightly and took the elevator to the 55th floor, taking note of every surveillance camera and working out Bradley's blind spots.

'_Guys, I'm in the camera room,_' Bradley said over their headphones. The team were working on a different frequency from the rest of building, allowing them to talk amongst themselves. '_I'll be able to assist you from here._'

'We know,' replied David. 'Just don't screw up.'

'_Not a chance._'

They turned the corner and saw two men guarding the corridor full of cells.

'Switch time,' said Keith, smiling at them.

The two guards looks at each other questioningly.

'We weren't informed of this,' said one, reaching for his headset.

'You're right! Sorry,' said David, lifting his M4 and shot both guards. The moment the first shot rang through the corridors, reinforcements came, blazing down the corridors. David and Keith aimed their guns and opened fire.

'_Guys, you've got guards from the lower levels coming up at you.'_

Just as planned. David grabbed the card of one of the guards and swiped it through the card reader, opening Kane's door. Kane stepped out, smiling.

'Nice to see you, boys,' he greeted them.

'For your own safety we advise you remain in your cell,' said Keith but Kane grabbed one of the guard's M4 and ammo. He prepared his gun.

'It will be good to taste blood again!' he said happily.

One the guards came, the three fired, forcing the guards to take cover. David and Keith took one side of the corridor each, holding the guards back. They just had to hold off these guys until the other members of their team arrived and took out the guards from behind.

'Give up!' shouted a guard. 'There is no escape!'

The other prisoners were going mad now, screaming to be released, pleading for freedom. Kane smiled, taking the card off David and swiped it in two card readers, freeing the men inside.

'Stop or we will-'

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shots from both sides rang in their ears and the other members of the team came to greet them.

'_That floor is clear for now but you have more coming!_' shouted Bradley.

Kane gave one of the men the card and the other man grabbed another card from the other guard and they began freeing the other prisoners.

'What are you doing?' asked Christopher, one of the mercenaries.

Kane grinned. 'This prison is about to have a riot on its hands.'

The freed prisoners walked to the corpses of the guards, taking their guns. Some fired at the ceiling in glee.

'My friends!' shouted Kane. 'We are now free! Let us take revenge on Royal Guard!'

The prisoners cheered.

'You will be hunted!' he warned them. 'If you want safety, join me!'

'Why should we do that?' one asked.

Kane smiled. 'Because I can offer you a haven. Costa Luna. It has no friends. It has no protection. If we were to take it for ourselves, build our own Government, you would be safe from Royal Guard.'

'Will the other countries not try to save it?'

Kane laughed. 'Save it?' he repeated. 'After its royal family is dead, there will be no one to take over! It will rightfully be ours. The successful rulers!'

They all shouted in agreement!

'Sir, we really have to leave,' warned David and Kane nodded.

Kane, his mercenaries and his new army made their way through the building, shooting down the guards, opening more cells and freeing more prisoners. It was a bloodbath. Royal Guard would try to shut down the building, making it inescapable for anyone to leave, prisoner or guard but Bradley was already hacking the system and rendering the security useless. Kane and his followers walked outside and got into the trucks, heading towards the living quarters of the guards off duty. They would surely be alerted by now but Kane and his men outnumbered them. As expected, the guards were already preparing to defend themselves but it was useless. They were all killed; no one was spared.

It was sunrise by the time they had taken over the island. Kane was taken to the docks where a boat was coming in. A man walked off wearing a black suit and smiled at the sight of Kane.

'Brother!' the man threw his arms around him and Kane returned the hug. 'So good to see you!'

'Alexis!' said Kane. 'How are things back home?'

'The people are fine, Brother. Do not worry. It is Costa Luna that is our concern,' replied Alexis.

'Ah, yes. Costa Luna,' Kane smiled. 'How is our dear Rosalinda?'

'Well, Brother. Very well. For now at least.'

Kane crossed his arms, looking out at the sunrise. 'Royal Guard will know we will go there.'

Alexis nodded. 'Yes they will. But we have an army.'

Kane turned to the prisoners he free and nodded at them. 'Our army has become even bigger, brother.'

Alexis looked surprised. 'The prisoners?' he said and Kane nodded. 'They will join us?'

'Yes. They have. Our army, along with the mercenaries and the men I have freed? More than enough to take Costa Luna.'

'Do you think your new friends will have resources we can take advantage of?' asked Alexis.

'Most certainly. Weapons with more men and skill to add to our arsenal. Costa Luna will be ours. Rosalinda will kneel before me and in front of her people and declare Costa Luna mine before I put a bullet in her head.'

Alexis smiled.

#

_**Costa Luna. 2.30 AM. **_

Costa Luna was not a big country but it was a beautiful one. No one could deny that. It was a tropical paradise, mostly ignored by the world and happily kept in isolation. The people were happy and that's all that mattered. The Queen, Rosalinda, ruled the country with kindness and was filled with eagerness to help those she could. She had learnt from her father that a ruler was only as strong as their people. There had been the dark period where Costa Luna was under the control of Kane, but that was in the past. The people of Costa Luna refused to think back to that dark time.

Queen Rosalinda was in charge now and they were safe. Rosalinda, or Rosie as she had taken to calling herself around those closest to her, was sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of the horrors happening at Nulla Fugae. Rosie had changed since taking over as Queen. No longer was she a naïve little girl, but a strong woman, one who knew her place in the world, especially now she knew more about it.

There were some things you could not learn from textbooks; she had learnt that the hard way. She would often think back to that time, the time her country was taken away from her, the time her mother was held hostage, the time she was forced into a new country and forced to spend her time with a girl who wanted nothing to do with her. A girl who she would end up falling in love with and who would fall in love with her. Carter Mason. Rosie had, for a brief moment, believed that everything would have worked out perfectly. She had believed that once she had taken the Throne, Carter would want to move in with her.

It was unconventional, of course, but it was what she wanted. Carter was not as thrilled. She didn't want to leave Ed and her father behind, understandably and admitted she wanted to join Royal Guard to protect other royal families. Rosie had been crushed but she respected Carter's decision and was sure they could make their relationship work. So Carter would come round every so often and spend a week or two at the castle. Rosie had been sure this arrangement would work…

But it hadn't.

Rosie had spent so much time with her royal duties that she had hardly spent time with Carter. Of course, Carter said nothing. She smiled, pretending nothing was wrong and she wasn't annoyed. Carter pretended she was fine being put aside for the sake of the country. Rosie hadn't noticed until it was too late and everything fell apart. When was the last time she and Carter has seen each other? Six months? Nine? Were they even a couple by this point? She didn't know.

Thankfully these problems posed no threat to her when she was asleep. But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

'Rosalinda!' a voice shouted from the darkness. At first Rosie didn't react, convinced the voice she was hearing was from a dream. 'Rosalinda!' the lights in her bedroom came, pulling Rosie out of her slumber and she sat up, dazed.

'What is wrong, Mother?' asked Rosie, frowning.

'It is General Kane,' replied her Mother. 'General Kane has escaped custody!'

What happened next was a bit of a blur, mostly consisting of rushing about the castle and her servants talking hysterically around her. Rosie followed her Mother to the front door where Major Mason was waiting with four other men. Rosie smiled at the sight of him, feeling her heartbeat steady itself.

'Queen Rosalinda,' said Major Mason, bowing.

'There is no need for that, Major Mason,' replied Rosie. 'Did Carter not come with you?'

'Carter is currently on a training mission,' explained Major Mason. 'She is not aware of any of this and is out of reach.'

Rosie swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart sinking. She had really wanted to see her. Rosie and her Mother led Major Mason and his men to the dining room to talk, where Major Mason filled Rosie in on the details. Rosie sat silently for the hour, giving Major Mason her complete attention.

'We suspect Kane will come here to take revenge,' said Major Mason, looking grim. 'We would like to escort you off the island and into hiding again.'

'And leave my people?' asked Rosie. Major Mason looked uncomfortable. 'I will not do it.'

'Rosalinda,' said Major Mason. 'He has an army. We can do our best to protect you but logically, there's only so much we can do. If Kane gets a hold of you, then he will kill you.'

'And if I leave, I might not regain my kingdom and my people will be lost. If I die protecting my kingdom and my people, then they will not I did not abandon them and will fight back.'

'Rosalinda, they have an army.'

'As do I. If we lay down and allow Kane to take our country away from us again, than the people will lose faith in my ability to protect them,' replied Rosie. 'I am staying, Major Mason.'

Major Mason looked at his team and then nodded at Rosie. 'Very well. I would like a meeting with your army. They must be told what is coming.'

Rosie nodded. 'Of course, Major Mason.'

Major Mason and his team bowed and went to leave the room.

'Major Mason!' said Rosie urgently. He turned, bemused. 'Carter is fine though?'

Major Mason smiled. 'Yes your Majesty. Carter is fine.'

Major Mason left the room and Rosie walked to the window, looking out at her country. It looked so peaceful at night. Tomorrow she would have to address her people and warn them of what was to come. He held onto her pendant and sighed. Sophia walked up behind her and hugged her.

'It'll be fine, sweetie.'

'I hope so, Mother,' replied Rosie.

#

There had not been any sign of Kane and his men for several long weeks and, much to Rosie's surprise, this only made Major Mason more uncomfortable and suspicious. He tightened the security every week, finding any possible fault and rectifying it. Rosie would occasionally ask if he had heard from Carter but his answers were always enigmatic. She was on a training exercise was all he would say. The nature and location of this training exercise was never revealed but when Major Mason made it clear he wasn't going to divulge any extra information, she stopped asking. Everyone on the island was on edge, including the villagers who were now busying themselves with creating hiding spots in their houses and businesses in case anything were to happen. This annoyed Rosie a bit. She felt as though her people did not trust her to look after them but then she thought back to their last encounter with Kane and she accepted they had a right to worry.

She went about her business as best as she could but she found herself too distracted to do much and instead decided to spend her time reading in her chambers. Despite the peace, even that proved too much and she threw the book across her room, almost screaming with frustration! She just wanted some news on Kane or at least Carter! Why was so much being hidden from her?! She rubbed her temples, her ears ringing with a faint humming noise. Great. Now she was going to have a migraine! Rosie slid off her bed and was about to call for someone when Major Mason and one of his men burst in.

'Rosalinda!' shouted Major Mason and ran to her. 'We have to go.' He grabbed her hand and he and his companion started running down the corridor.

'Major Mason, what is happening?!' cried Rosie and Major Mason took her outside and pointed off into the distance.

Rosie squinted and her jaw dropped. An army helicopter was heading towards the castle!

'Is it Kane?!' asked Rosie and Major Mason nodded.

'A boat was coming in. Some of your men were meant to report back after inspecting it but they never called in. Kane and his men are here.'

Without any warning, the helicopter started firing towards the castle. Rosie screamed and Major Mason and his comrade pulled her inside.

'Major Mason!' another one of his men was running down the corridor. 'They've got tanks!'

'What?!' screamed Rosie.

'Grab the RPGs!' ordered Major Mason. 'That'll slow them down at least!'

The man nodded and ran off, shouting orders to Rosie's men. Major Mason grabbed Rosie's hand and applied pressure to it. Rosie looked at him with wide eyes.

'I shouldn't have stayed,' she said shakily.

'Too late to be thinking like that, your Majesty,' replied Major Mason and he grabbed his gun. He looked at his friend, who held up a FA-MUS assault rifle.

'They have a lot more men then we anticipated,' said the soldier. 'You think they've brought in PMCs (Private Military Companies)?'

Major Mason nodded. 'Let's get Rosalinda to safety.'

The two led her through the castle as best as they could, strategically choosing what corridors to go down depending on the helicopters' position.

'Extraction team!' a voice echoed from the helicopter and Major Mason swore. Rosie looked out the window and saw men dropping on ropes from the helicopter. Major Mason's friend checked his gun and nodded at him.

'I have this. Get her outta her!' he said and ran to the window and began firing.

Major Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the gunshots. By now the townspeople were screaming as there were explosions and it felt as though Rosie's heart was being crushed. Her people were in danger! Her mother was in danger!

'Where is my mother?!' Rosie screamed.

Men holding AK-47s were attempting to storm the castle but Major Mason's men and Rosie's army were holding them back as best as they could. Major Mason looked lost as to where to go. Men broke through the windows and Major Mason raised his gun and fired.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

The men were thrown backwards, blood spurting out of their wounds. Major Mason grabbed her hand again and took her to the door, keeping her covered by the wall. His comrades were falling and two tanks parked up and fired at the castle. Major Mason hugged Rosie, shielding her with his body as the castle was blasted; pieces of the walls being blown away and the two were knocked off their feet. Rosie's head felt as though it was about to split open from the pain and she screamed. She felt Major Mason's weight crushing down on her, cutting off her air. She was going to die. She just knew it.

Major Mason was pulled off her and she coughed, attempting to sit up but the butt of an assault rifle came crashing down against her face and she blacked out. Every now and then she drifted in and out of consciousness, every time she did she was very well aware that she was bound, gagged and being dragged across the floor, distorted noises blasting at her ears.

'Wake up, Rosalinda!'

Someone slapped her face and she was pulled into consciousness. Her eyes took some time to adjust to the blinding light but soon Kane's face came into focus. Rosie screamed at the sight of him and he reached down, pulling her up to her knees by her dress. In front of her were her people, all standing motionless as Kane's men pointed their guns at them. Rosie looked around and saw her Mother, Mr Elegante and Major Mason were tied up too, all three on their knees. Kane knelt down and smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

'Young Rosalinda. It's so good to see you,' he said smugly. 'You have grown up to be quite beautiful.'

'Go to hell,' she growled and he laughed before spitting in her face. She winced and he slapped her cross the face so hard she fell on her side.

'Leave her alone!' cried Sophia.

Kane laughed again and stood up, turning to the people of Costa Luna.

'Your island is mine once more. Your ruler is now my prisoner. She cannot save you, nor can any government,' he shouted. 'No one can save you! I am now your ruler and you will obey my rules! Your ex-queen will be made an example of,' he said and pointed his gun down at her face. 'Get up Rosalinda. Face death with dignity.'

She struggled to get to her knees, no one attempting to help her. She could hear the cries from her mother but didn't dare look at her. Rosie eventually managed to get back onto her knees and glared at him.

BANG!

Rosie jumped, at first too shocked to realise that she had felt no pain at all and saw that Kane was not aiming for her. She turned and saw Mr Elegante on the floor, his chest now covered in blood. He was shaking uncontrollably and Rosie cried out.

'That is the fate that awaits your ruler!' shouted Kane. 'In five weeks, your Queen will be publicly executed, stripped bare of her royalty and beauty. She will die knowing she failed to protect you. You will watch her die knowing she was too weak- always too weak- to lead you.'

He knelt down again, facing Rosie. 'Five weeks, Rosalinda. Five weeks of torture for you,' he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a rough kiss and then threw her down onto the floor again.

'Take her away!' he demanded and his men picked her up and dragged her away.

#

_**Louisiana. **_

Schoolboy had been staying at the Carter home since Joe went back to Costa Luna to protect Queen Rosalinda. He was waiting for Carter to get back from her survival training to explain the situation. She had been taken to a jungle and after HALO jumping down from their plane, she had to navigate through the jungle and find her way home. They had contacted him a few hours ago to inform him that she had finally managed to find the base and was being brought home straight away.

He stood on the porch, silently waiting for her. He had a few take out menus on the table; he couldn't cook and didn't fancy burning the place down. He checked his watch again, biting the inside of his cheek. It was another thirty minutes until the car turned up and Carter climbed out, holding an overnight bag. She smiled at the driver.

'See you later, Sam,' she said and turned to Schoolboy, beaming. 'Uncle Jamie!'

Schoolboy winced at this. He hated people using his first name. 'I'm not your Uncle,' he reminded her. 'And please don't call me "Jamie".'

Carter grinned slyly. 'You're as good as my Uncle,' she told him, walking up to the house. She looked around and gave a judgemental tut. 'Weeds all over the place! Have you and Dad been spending all your time drinking?' she joked and hugged him.

'Actually your dad is off on a mission,' he said and disappointment flashed behind her dark brown eyes. She quickly covered it up and gave him an over enthusiastic smile.

'Cool! I should have known. What do we have in to eat? The food in the jungle was god awful,' she walked inside, Schoolboy following and saw the menus on the table. 'Ah. Well I suppose overpriced pizza is better than having to eat animals. Seriously. That was gross. Don't you agree?'

Schoolboy shrugged. 'I'm used to it by now.'

'Dad told me you've eaten a snake before,' said Carter, smiling warily.

Schoolboy nodded. 'Yeah. I've eaten a few. And rabbits. And a deer.'

'Did you eat Bambi's mum?' asked Carter, her eyes widening with shock horror and she grabbed the pizza menu, sitting down on the couch.

'Err- Carter- there's something you need to know about your dad,' said Schoolboy, sitting down and Carter looked at him, frowning.

'Is he seeing someone?' she asked at once without even hesitating.

'What? No! Well- not that I'm aware of,' replied Schoolboy, flushing. 'Nothing like that. It's about his mission.' Carter raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Schoolboy rubbed the stubble on his chin. 'It's Rosalinda.'

Carter stood up. 'What?! What happened?!'

Schoolboy grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the couch. 'Kane escaped _Nulla Fugae_ with a large number of prisoners.'

'Has he gone after Rosie?! What's Royal Guard doing to protect her?!' demanded Carter.

'They've given her protection, of course, but we're not a PMC and there's a whole world full of royal families in danger. They could only offer her a few men.'

'Then we've got to go help them!' said Carter, trying to stand up again but Schoolboy held her down.

'No. You're still in training. You're not allowed to go on full fledged missions until you've passed the Camp Beta Exam.'

The Camp Beta Exam was a practical exam where the agent was dropped off five miles away from the camp and had to proceed in anyway they saw fit, infiltrate the camp without getting caught and save the hostage. It was effectively a POW Rescue mission, the only difference was that none of it was actually real.

Carter looked ready to argue but Schoolboy held the pizza menu up from the couch, smiling.

'It's your dad, Carter. It'll be fine. Decide what you want and we'll order in. Anything you want to watch tonight?' he asked.

'I series recorded _True Blood_,' she replied and Schoolboy groaned. She smiled. 'I've been away for weeks. I need to catch up on it.'

Schoolboy didn't argue with this and once she decided what she wanted, he rang up the pizza place and ordered their food. Schoolboy grabbed his copy of First Blood and began reading it while Carter watched _True Blood_. It took twenty minutes for their food to arrive and the two spent the rest of the night eating, watching TV and ended it with a game of cards (Carter won) before going to bed. Schoolboy was sleeping on the couch, not feeling comfortable sleeping in Joe's bed. Joe had at one point suggested getting a pull out bed for him but Schoolboy refused. He was just drifting off when his cellphone went off. Cursing, he sat up and answered it.

'Yeah?'

'_Jamie, it's Skylar. I'm sorry but you have to know. Costa Luna was attacked half an hour ago. Kane and his men have taken full control over the island._'

Schoolboy jumped off the couch and started pacing. 'Crap. What's the plan?'

'_There's a meeting going on right now. But, Jamie- Kane knows about Joe and he knows about Carter! They might be coming for you guys next!_'

Schoolboy swore. 'I knew we should have gone to a safe house but Ivan didn't want Carter knowing anything. He reckoned the moment she found out she'd try to get onto the island.'

'_You've told her though, right?'_ asked Skylar.

'Yeah. Only because she has no way of getting to base now with Joe out. Her motorbike is screwed. Aren't there meant to be people posted all round the place for protection?'

'_Yeah. I'm just letting you know you should be on high alert. They're sending more people now. Kane knows Carter is by herself now. That's most probably why he never sent anyone before hand. Joe can handle a platoon and it's not like Kane could send a mini army to the house.'_

Schoolboy rubbed his chin. 'Damn. OK. Thanks, Skylar.' He hung up and walked to Carter's room, knocking on the door.

'Yeah?' said Carter and he opened the door, poking his head in. She was at her computer in a tank top and pyjama shorts, looking at her emails. 'Do you know much crap people send? Seriously. I've only been gone a few weeks and it's just piled up!'

He smiled but he knew from the look on her face that she realised something was wrong.

'What's up?' she asked.

'Erm…I just got some news from Costa Luna,' he replied and her brow furrowed. 'And it's not good.'

'What happened?' her voice was almost a whisper.

He took a deep breath. 'Kane attacked. He's taken over.'

He wasn't sure how it happened. One minute she was sitting in her chair and the next she had collapsed onto the floor, screaming with tears running down her face. He ran to her and collected her up to him, feeling her shaking body against his.

'No! No!' she screamed. 'Oh God no!'

'Carter! Calm down! We're going to save them, OK?' he said. 'I need you to stay calm.'

'Oh God, Jamie!' she cried. 'What if they die?! Oh God!'

'Don't think like that!' demanded Schoolboy. 'We're going to save them!'

His phone went off again and he irritably answered it, still holding onto Carter.

'What?!'

'_Jamie! The guys protecting the house! They haven't called in with us! None of them! Get out of there!_'

Before Schoolboy could reply, it happened.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Schoolboy threw himself and Carter to the ground, bullets flying through the wooden house with ease. Splinters of wood exploded all around them and Carter screamed, covering her face with her arms to protect her eyes from the splinters. Sharp pains covered her arms and legs Deciding that they had no choice, Schoolboy started crawling, tugging Carter and she followed. They crawled down the hallway, the bullets flying over their heads, and towards the now destroyed backdoor. Once they were out, they crawled down onto the gravel and towards the lake.

The shooting stopped and Schoolboy and Carter picked themselves up and started running down the dock. They heard a few shouts behind them but they were already at the edge of the dock. They two both threw themselves into the water and started swimming underwater, feeling each other's movements. Schoolboy grabbed Carter's hand and she took that for "follow me". He led her to the edge of the lake and they climbed onto the waterbed. Both of them pulled the splinters out from their arms and legs, wincing.

'Now what?' asked Carter once they were finished.

'I left a few things here,' replied Schoolboy in a raspy voice. He walked to a tree and pulled from the trunk and bag. He then pulled out two knives and four handguns, complete with ammo. He pulled out the holsters and fitted himself with one. He passed the other to Carter and she fitted hers. She checked the guns Schoolboy handed to her.

'SOCOMS?' she said, looking at his Desert Eagles enviously.

'What's wrong with SOCOMS?' he asked, smiling.

'Nothing. But why can't we have one of each?' she asked. 'That would be fair.'

Schoolboy laughed. 'You're your father's daughter all right.'

'Don't avoid the question,' said Carter.

'No one uses my Desert Eagles but me,' he said and pulled out some binoculars from the bag. He then used them to look at the house. 'I can't see anyone. They'll be looking for us. You ready for this?'

'They're Kane's men, aren't they?' asked Carter and he nodded. 'Then of course I am.'

'You sure? You've never actually killed anyone before,' said Schoolboy, looking apprehensive.

She swallowed but nodded. 'First time for everything, right?' she replied shakily. 'Let's go.'

'OK. I'll lead. You cover me.'

Pointing his gun in front of him, Schoolboy began to lead Carter through the forest. They were careful where they stood, trying to make as little amount of noise as possible. The further they got into the forest, the less light they had and they took it slower, their breathing shallow and sweat of their brows.

Neither said anything to the other, using hand signals and tapping each other's shoulders to communicate. They often took cover behind trees and listened for any sign of the enemy, but it appeared they were either being careful not to announce their presence or they had yet to find them. Schoolboy signalled and they left their cover, continuing their journey back to the house. They continued for half an hour, occasionally stopping and waiting, before they saw the first sign of an enemy. The two hid behind a tree each and Schoolboy unsheathed his knife, licking his lips nervously. Carter looked round her tree for signs of the other soldiers and saw two more, moving away from the soldier by himself. Carter signalled this to Schoolboy, who nodded and they slowly crept out from behind his tree.

They couldn't afford to kill him with a gun. The other two would surely hear his body fall. Schoolboy used as much cover as he possibly could, slowly sneaking up on the soldier. Pushing himself up into a crouch position, he slowly crept behind the soldier and sprung!

He covered the soldier's mouth and sliced his neck, holding him up as bled out. Schoolboy then gently laid him down and took cover again. Carter leant against the tree, her chest heaving with her deep breaths. She cursed inwardly, her legs shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to be better at this. She wanted to be cool about it, like her dad. But even after all her training, she was still terrified!

She wanted to close her eyes but she knew that shutting off her field of vision even for a second could get her killed. She tried to gain control of her breathing, trading the deep breaths in for shallow, quieter ones.

_Just remember your training!_ she demanded angrily.

She got down on her tummy and started crawling through the leaves and the dirt to give herself ample coverage. She hid in a bush, swallowing the painful lump in her throat. She saw the men's feet walk past her and saw Schoolboy in a bush opposite her.

He signalled: _Are you OK?_

She signalled back: _Yes._

She could tell from his eyes he didn't believe her.

She signalled: _Knife kill?_

He shook his head.

_You stay_ he signalled and crawled out. He then crept behind them and Carter watched in awe as he attacked! He grabbed one of the soldiers from behind and threw him backwards, momentarily stunning him. Before the soldier had even hit the tree, Schoolboy lunged with his knife and stabbed the second soldier in the heart. Schoolboy then threw the second soldier into his comrade, stunning the first soldier yet again.

Schoolboy pointed his gun and fired, the bullet striking the first soldier between the eyes. The bodies dropped and Schoolboy quickly took cover again, slowly making his way back to her.

_Should be another two or three_ he signalled. _Just stay hidden._

_I want to help!_ Carter replied, her eyes burning angrily.

_No _was his reply.

He crawled back out and left to find the other soldiers, Carter now rooted to her hiding space. She was furious with herself. She shouldn't be scared! She should be the soldier everyone expected her to be! She should be the soldier she _wanted_ to be! She needed to be the best soldier she could! She had to save her Father and Rosie! How could she do that hiding in a bush?!

'Carter?'

She poked her head out and saw Schoolboy kneeling by her. He helped her out of her hiding spot and smiled comfortingly at her.

'I got them all. Let's get back,' he held her hand and they walked back to the house. Carter wanted to cry at the sight of it. It was almost completely destroyed! She held in her sobs and Schoolboy approached the house and climbed in. Carter couldn't bear to step inside. This was the place where she had grown up. She had played in that house, laughed and cried. This was where she had spent those months with Rosie. This was where she had fallen in love with Rosie, had all those kisses and cuddles in secret. This was where she and Rosie had lost their virginities to each other.

Schoolboy stepped out. 'I called Royal Guard. They're gonna come pick us up. Let's get out of the open just in case,' he said and they hid for two hours until a couple of Royal Guard SUVs arrived to pick them up, accompanied by several jeeps of people ready to clean up the mess.

'They'll have clothes for you when you arrive,' said a Royal Guard Soldier. 'Have a safe trip.'

Carter and Schoolboy climbed into one of the SUVs and they were taken to a heliport and from there they were taken to Royal Guard HQ by Helicopter. Unlike the Princess Protection Program HQ, which was located on the hidden Blue Wave Island, the Royal Guard HQ was located on Pythagoras Island which, like it's sub-division organisations, was hidden from satellites. They landed on the beach and were led to the secret entrance and down the elevator to the actual base.

By this point, neither Carter nor Schoolboy was impressed with the sight of the base. The super computers didn't amaze them and neither did the high tech equipment, although they took none of it for granted. Their boss, David, was waiting for them with a young woman when they came down.

'Jamie! Carter!' he approached them, looking grim. 'How are you both?'

'Been better,' replied Carter. 'Any news on my Dad or Rosie?'

He beckoned them to follow him and he and his assistant walked them down the corridor and into the News Room. The News Room had around one hundred people searching through blogs, news websites and news channels on the TV, all lined up at their computers. On the back wall was a wide screen TV, currently showing the news about Costa Luna.

'We know Rosie is alive,' said David. 'Kane plans to execute her in a five weeks. Your dad? We don't know.'

Carter was shaking and Schoolboy hugged her. David turned to them.

'We're going to send in a team to save them. A small elite force, made up by our best members. Jamie, you'll be going too.'

'I want to go!' Carter stepped forward. 'This is my dad and girlfriend!'

'Exactly. Your emotions may hinder your judgement, Carter,' replied David sternly. 'And you're only a Level One. Jamie is a Level Five and I trust his judgement.'

'But I have to go!' cried Carter.

'No, Carter. That is my final word. You will stay here at Royal Guard where we can keep you safe and informed. Jamie, the briefing is tomorrow at 900 hours. I'll see you there. Garnet will take you to your rooms.'

The young woman stepped forward, smiling gently.

'Please follow me,' she said and took them to their rooms. Schoolboy's was first and he hugged Carter tightly before saying goodnight. Carter followed Garnet to her room, feeling very alone and exposed.

'Have a good night, Carter,' said Garnet and Carter went into her room.

It looked more like an apartment than a room. There was a couch, a 17-inch flat screen TV, a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. She looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning but she was wide-awake so instead of going to bed, she left the room and made her way to the armoury. She passed a few people on the way, all of who gave her sympathetic smiles.

She ignored them. She went down several levels and took three lefts and a right before she arrived in the armoury (or the gadget room) as she liked to call it. She knocked on the door and popped her head in.

'Hello, Carter,' said Ben from his chair, his back turned to her.

'How did you know it was me?' she asked, walking in. He pointed to the screens on the wall, every corridor and room was displayed. 'That's new.'

'I felt it necessary. You never know when you might need to make a quick escape,' he turned to her. He had long wavy black hair and brown eyes peering at her through his glasses. He was young, twenty-five at least. 'How are you?'

'Crappy,' she admitted. He nodded. 'You?'

'Me? I'm fine. Working as always. Have a seat,' he offered her and she sat down next to him. 'What can I do for you?'

She shrugged. He smiled weakly.

'Want me to show you some cool stuff we have?' he asked and she nodded. He got up from his seat and practically danced his way to a metal box. He opened it and pulled out a sheet of fabric. He looked like a child a Christmas.

'Quantum Stealth!' he yelled and at his words, the sheet of fabric became invisible and, by extent, so did Ben from the neck down.

'Holy crap it's an invisibility cloak!' shouted Carter, getting up from her seat.

'Pretty much!' grinned Ben. 'It bends light around it, rendering it invisible. We're coming up with tons of technology for missions and what not. We could even incorporate this into a sneaking suit.'

'Seriously?' asked Carter and he nodded. 'Why don't we use this all the time?'

'The tech isn't 100%,' he admitted. 'It needs to charge up every so often. Quantum Stealth,' he said again and the fabric become visible again.

'That is so cool,' she touched it.

'I've got a present for you,' he rolled up the fabric and put it in the metal box and set the lock, unaware Carter was watching him put in the combination. 'Follow me,' he led her to the gunroom and pulled out a small box, handing it to her.

She opened it, her mouth dropping. 'A Custom M1911A1?' she started examining it. 'The feeding ramp is polished to a mirror sheen! The slide's been replaced with a reinforced version. It meshes perfectly with the frame!' her eyes were wide with glee. The frame itself has been iron-welded and scraped down multiple times for maximum precision.

'The front strap part of the frame has been chequered to make it dig into the hand so I won't have any slipping problems. The aiming is a 3-dot type. It's got an enlarged front sight, giving it superior target sighting capability. The normal hammer's been replaced with a ring hammer and they reworked the grip safety to accommodate it.

'This is amazing!' she was gobsmacked. Even the thumb safety and slide stop had been extended to allow for more precise handling. The base of the trigger guard was whittled down so she could use a high grip and the trigger itself was a long time for easier finger access. The magazine well had been widened to make it easier to put a new magazine.

It was simply a piece of art.

'You like it?' asked Ben.

She nodded. 'Yes,' she breathed. 'Where did you get it?'

'I made it. For you,' he smiled. 'A reward for passing your training.'

'Thank you, Ben,' she hugged him.

For the rest of the morning Carter and Ben spoke about what else he was planning on and they went for some breakfast. Schoolboy came down and ate with them, looking dreadful. Carter didn't even want to know what she looked like; she hadn't even changed out of her pyjamas. David and Garnet came to get Schoolboy and he left with them, yawning.

'I better shoot off,' Ben looked at his watch. 'I gotta get a helicopter and a train back home. Hal will be in soon. See you later, Carter.'

She smiled. 'Bye.'

Carter watched Ben leave and once he was gone, she dashed back to the armoury and grabbed the Quantum Stealth sheet. She wrapped it up under her arm and went into one of the toilets, activating it and threw it over her. This was so cool!

She snuck her way through the building and snuck quietly into the briefing room.

David was briefing the group of six: Schoolboy, Clara, Ash, Jessie, Lara and Chris.

The best Royal Guard had to offer. Clara and Lara were very pretty, both with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ash and Jessie were both handsome men, muscular, Ash with short brown hair and Jessie with long dark hair. Chris was the oldest at fifty-one, practically bald with what little hair he had left cut very short.

'You'll be going in by sub,' said David. 'Once you get in close enough, you'll swim to shore and make your way through the jungle and towards the city. This is a sneaking mission, guys. If Kane finds out you're there, he'll most likely push Rosalinda's execution up.'

'Any signs of resistance?' asked Clara.

David shook his head. 'We don't doubt that the resistance has started up again on the island. The only problem is that they're also being very careful in case they endanger Rosalinda's life. It makes it harder for us to get into contact with them. We have two agents left on the island, Lucas and Kimberly, who managed to survive the slaughter but they've lost their weapons.

'They're left to observe and stay out of sight. They're trying to contact the resistance and are keeping contact with us over the ComTech. You can contact them to get information on the island.'

'OK. Typical sneaking mission. Weapons are to be procured on sight, I suppose?' asked Ash.

'Not this time. We can't risk your lives anymore than needed. You'll each be fitted with a handgun, a tranq gun, survival knife, a basic medical kit and a map of the island. You'll keep in contact with us over the ComTech. Any other weapons you wish to procure are up to you.'

'Sounds good to me,' Jessie stood up. 'When do we leave?'

'In two days. I advise you all get some rest,' said David. 'Briefing complete.'

Everyone else stood up and followed Jessie out. Carter waited until everyone had left the room before sneaking out and back to the armoury where she put the Quantum Stealth back before Hal turned up. After making sure no one was coming down the corridor, Carter slipped out of the and decided to make her way to the shooting gallery.

There were five other agents shooting at the targets in their lanes and Carter approached the ma behind the desk.

'Hey, Bret,' said Carter, handing over her ID Card and Bret swiped it in the system.

'Morning, Carter,' replied Bret. 'A Glock good for you?' he asked and she nodded. He then went in the storage room and came back with a Glock handgun.

She put on the earmuffs and took the gun from the side. Bret nodded and pressed the button. The targets flew up in one of the lanes and Carter went to the shooting point, and effortlessly hitting each of the targets dead on. She smiled smugly, putting the gun down and turned, seeing Schoolboy standing with Bret.

'Good shooting, slick,' he said.

Bret nodded. 'She's one of the best,' he told Schoolboy.

'Just like her father. Come and have a walk with me, Carter,' he said and the two walked out of the shooting gallery, down the corridor and took the elevator up to the beach.

'How are you feeling?' Schoolboy asked her.

'Fine,' she lied. 'What did they say to you in the meeting?' she asked. He repeated everything she heard in the meeting and she nodded every now, not really listening.

'Any chance you could get me on the mission?' she asked and the corners of his mouth tightened. 'I'll take that as a no.'

'You know the rules, Carter. You're emotions could cloud your judgement,' replied Schoolboy coolly.

'So I can't be trusted now?!' she yelled. 'I can't just sit here like a freaking child!'

Schoolboy crossed his arms, his eyes watching her steadily. Carter narrowed her eyes.

'That doesn't work on me anymore, Uncle Jamie,' said Carter. 'I'm not ten anymore.'

'What?' he said, apparently confused.

'That look!' she pointed. 'That look you use to make me behave! My dad does it too! It doesn't work on me anymore! I'm an adult. I passed the physical test!'

'You're still only a Level-1 Agent,' replied Schoolboy, losing his patience now. 'You're going to stay here and keep yourself busy while I go and sort out this mess.'

Carter glared, her chest heaving and her nostrils flared. 'Whatever,' she muttered, turning on her heels and headed back towards the base. Schoolboy called after her but she ignored him, going into the elevator and pressing the Base Level. He could take the stairs down, she decided.

_Fine, _she thought. _If they won't let me go on the mission, I'll just have to sneak my way there._

#

Carter avoided Schoolboy until the day of the mission, holing herself up in her room. She got up early that day, making sure she had everything she needed. She had snuck everything the rest of the team were taking with them into her bag and had even packed her Custom M1911A1. She went to Schoolboy's room to wish him luck and to find out when they'd be leaving and from which dock.

'Why?' he asked.

'So I can see you off,' she lied.

'We're leaving around 10 from Dock D,' he answered. 'Want to go for breakfast before I go?' he asked.

'I've got to go do something up at the beach first. Mine training,' she lied. 'I'll try to get at the Dock in time to see you off,' she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'll see you then, Uncle J,' and started running down the corridor.

She went straight to the Armoury and took the Quantum Stealth, leaving quickly before anyone turned up. She went back into her room, grabbed her stuff and covered herself with the Quantum Stealth. She snuck her way to Dock D and after finding a good hiding spot amongst a pile of crates, she took the Stealth off to preserve its power.

She ate the food she had packed and waited patiently. The sub arrived and so did the crew, preparing everything. The team arrived at the sub together directly at 10. Schoolboy looked around for her, looking crestfallen. Carter felt bad but it would be OK once they got to the island. She covered herself with the Stealth and snuck on the sub before the team boarded.

She found the extraction room and sat down, waiting for them to leave. Fifteen minutes later, they were off. Carter found an extra scuba suit and got changed, putting her bag in an airtight bad to stop the water from getting in when they were swimming.

'We will be arriving at Costa Luna in thirty minutes,' the captain announced over the speaker.

'OK,' said Carter. 'Better get ready,' she said and hid herself with the Quantum Stealth. Twenty-nine minutes later, the team came into the room and locked the door.

'You guys ready?' asked Ash as they all got changed and grabbed their equipment in the airtight bags. They tied the bags to their ankles, which Carter had already done. The hatch opened and water flooded the room. Carter was sitting on the edges of the Stealth to stop it from slipping off and turned the air in her tube on, the team doing the same.

Soon the entire room was flooded with water and the team began to swim down the tunnel. Once they were all down, Carter forced the Stealth off her, grabbed the edges and rolled it up quickly before following them down, keeping her distance from the team.

Soon they were out of the sub and swimming towards the island. One of the team members looked back and saw her.

_Oh crap!_

The team member sped up, reaching another member and tapped them. They both looked back, looking directly at her. They then informed the rest of the team and they swam in different directions and around her, boxing her in. They continued to the island and eventually to the shore.

The moment they broke out of the water's surface, Chris had pulled out his gun from the bag and was pointing it at Carter.

'Who are you?!' he demanded to know.

Carter put her hands up and pulled the mask off. 'It's me! Carter!'

Schoolboy ripped his mask off and walked towards her. 'What the hell are you doing here?!' he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the beach.

'You wouldn't let me come so I took matters in my own hands!' snapped Carter.

'This isn't a game, Carter!' snarled Schoolboy and they went into the jungle for cover. They all got changed into their clothes and turned to Carter.

'We have to take her back,' said Clara.

'How do you suggest we do that without wasting time?' asked Jessie. 'She'll just have to come with us.'

'_Team? What's your status?'_ David asked over their ComTech.

'We've got a problem, Boss,' replied Lara. 'Carter's snuck her way onto the mission. She's here with us now.'

'_WHAT?!_' bellowed David and they all winced. '_Get her on the Com now!_'

Schoolboy reached over to the ComTech Controller strapped to Carter's hip and tapped it.

'Hey, David,' replied Carter, trying to sound calm, slapping is hand away..

'_The moment you get back here you are going to be dismissed from service_,' he told her angrily.

'Understood but right now we have a mission,' replied Carter.

David said nothing at first before sighing. '_Fine. Learn everyone's frequencies in case you get separated. Ben is on this mission and will be providing technical support. His frequency is 156.00. Kimberly is on 157.00 and Lucas is on 158.00.'_

'OK,' replied Carter. 'Talk to you later.'

David cut off and Carter tried to ignore everyone's eyes on her. She pulled out her M1911A1.

'Are we going to get going then?' she asked.

'Sure,' said Schoolboy, walking over to her. 'But you're staying close to me, young lady. I want to keep an eye on you'

Carter saluted sarcastically. 'Yes, Sir.'

Everyone pulled out their guns and began walking. Carter stuffed the Quantum Stealth into her bag and followed them deeper into the jungle.

_Time to save the people I love_, she told herself. _Or die trying._


End file.
